


Quiet Apartments

by multifandomlove02



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomlove02/pseuds/multifandomlove02
Summary: Its never been this quiet.





	Quiet Apartments

It was quiet in the whole apartment. No noises to be heard and no lights turned on. Every window curtain shut except for one room, where you could hear the quiet breathing that was barely there, fading fast. Curtains yanked down from the windows in the bedroom, being tossed out onto the ground below, with the windows being uncharacteristically open.

The room has dropped in temperature in a matter of minutes. The two people having first felt the effects now numb, as they concentrate on breathing. Trying to grip on to life, as it fights to leave them.

They both wonder if this better or worse, dying in the arms of a lover.

“We have just got news about the two victims from the Hillbury apartments. Their names are Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej, they both worked at major company Buzzfeed were they produced and starred in the show Buzzfeed Unsolved. No one has come forward and the police have no suspects for their murders.”


End file.
